A conventional tool box generally includes a base and a cover which is pivotably mounted to the base which includes receiving recesses for receiving tools therein. The tools lie on the inside of the base when the cover is opened so that the user has to pick the tools at an angle with his or her fingers. This is not convenient and consumes too much time on picking the tools. Another tool box includes an inner layer for receiving tools and a groove is defined in the inner layer. A drive piece has a protrusion which is slidably engaged with the groove. When the cover is opened, the protrusion moves in the groove and pivots the inner layer at an angle. Nevertheless, the whole weight of the inner layer and the tools are supported on the protrusion which tends to be broken after a period of use. The drive piece, the protrusion and the groove are exposed and do not meet the esthetic purpose.
The present invention intends to provide a tool box that includes two rotatable shafts which are rotated together with the opening of the cover so as to pivot the pivotable part in the tool box.